


Blanc

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Errortale, Gen, InkTale, Other, Phobia, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: L'anti-Void était blanc, SI blanc, si vide, si silencieux...Il détestait ça...Il était terrifié...





	Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> 1) Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox  
> 2) Ink est à Comyet  
> 3) Error est à loveforpiggies  
> Genre: Angst  
> Personnages de l'histoire: Ink et Error  
> Rating: T

Ink se débattit dans les fils bleus. Error lui lança un sourire moqueur. « Tiens tiens on dirait que j'ai capturé un papillon dans ma toile » gloussa-t-il, s'approchant d'un pas rapide, les yeux plissés.

Il tendit la main pour toucher la joue de l'artiste. Celui-ci eut un sifflement de colère.

« Laisse moi partir ! »

Le destructeur éclata de rire, une main sur une hanche. « Tssss Tssss » Il tapota le 'nez' du gardien. « je te tiens, je ne vais pas te laisser filer ! » Il ajouta, moqueur « pas si facilement » Il le regarda avec amusement « je n'arrive pas à croire que mon piège a aussi bien marché. Je crois que je vais m'amuser un peu maintenant.

\- T'amuser ?

\- Voyons, voyons n'ai pas peur. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je m'ennuierais si je le faisais.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. » Il fit quelques pas, un index lui caressa la mâchoire. «Mais je pense que tu as besoin d'une leçon pour apprendre qui commande dans le multivers.»

Ink fronça les sourcils «Certainement pas toi. » Il cligna des yeux « Une leçon hein? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu?»

 _Des idées perverses?_ Une image lui traversa l'esprit. _Et si son ennemi en profitait pour abuser de lui?_ Il était certain que le destructeur était capable de faire preuve de perversité, peu importait sa phobie des contacts physiques.

Si il voulait, il en était certainement capable.

Error lui tourna autour, le regardant sous tout les angles. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage « Ta crainte se lit sur ton visage. Tu as peur que je te tripote un peu?» Il eut un gloussement. « Tu sais je t'ai toujours trouvé adorable. C'est presque mignon que tu ai peur de '' **ça** ''.» Il s'approcha, se collant à l'artiste. Plongeant son regard dans celui du gardien, il lui souffla « insaisissable, agile…sérieusement Inky, si je voulais faire ''ça'', je serais très doux. Te voir te soumettre serait bien plus gratifiant.

-….. » la proximité le gênait, il tira sur ses liens mais il ne put bouger davantage.

« Je dois dire que je me tâte.» Il ricana « Je n'ai pas envie de ça maintenant. »

_Trop prêt_

_Il était trop prêt_

« Mais je serais fou de te laisser partir sans rien faire. Tu mérites une petite punition. Pour te mettre toujours dans mon passage. Et m'empêcher de faire mon travail.

\- Tu ne dois pas effacer les univers, juste les erreurs qui pourraient nuire à ces mondes?

-…Pfff tu ne changes pas beaucoup de disque.»

Le gardien détourna les yeux, gêné. Ses poings se serrèrent. « Tu crois que je te laisserais faire? Peu importe ce que tu me feras, je ne cesserais jamais de me mettre en travers de ta route, je ne cesserais jamais de te combattre pour t'empêcher de détruire le multivers.»

_Il ne savait pas ce que son ennemi avait prévu._

_Et il était terrifié._

Error sourit «Ho je ne vais pas te m'amuser avec toi» Un rire sec « Ce serait probablement très agréable, mais ça le serait aussi pour toi. Et ça ne serait plus une petite punition hein?

\- Tu es bien arrogant pour assumer que j'aimerais ça.» répliqua sèchement Ink, ses pupilles virant au rouge « Tss Alors qu'est-ce que tu as prévu si me tuer ou abuser de moi n'est pas prévu au programme?

\- Tu me provoques un peu trop pour un prisonnier. Je vais finir par croire que tu en as envie.

-...» Ink lui lança un regard noir.

_Dans tes rêves_

Error sourit « Je suis certain que BlueBerry t'a raconté comment je l'avais calmé quand il avait tenté de me noyer dans ses discours sur l'amitié hein?

\- Le Blueberry que je connais, tu ne l'as pas kidnappé. »

Le destructeur gronda «Stupide univers parallèle. Il faut qu'il y ait plusieurs versions de chaque. Plusieurs génocides, plusieurs pacifistes et plusieurs neutres.

\- C'est ce qui fait le charme du multivers.

\- Le charme? » Railla Error, regardant son captif dans les yeux. «Et bien si tu ne le sais pas, je l'ai laissé tout seul, dans l'anti-void, pendant des heures et des heures...» Il se tût quelques instants « Ou plusieurs jours, je ne sais plus trop. Qu'importe il n'était plus là quand je suis revenu. J'avoue que je ne sais pas où il a disparu ou ce qui lui ait arrivé.»

Il ricana en voyant le visage effrayé du gardien. L'angoisse mêlée de peur se dessinait sur sa figure.

«Ho? Est-ce la peur dans tes yeux?

-...n...Non.

\- Quoi? Tu n'aime pas être seul?

\- ..."

Ink détourna les yeux. Error gloussa et ouvrit un portail sur l'anti-void. «Alors trois jours là-dedans devraient suffire. Si tu es sage, je pourrais écourter cela.»

_Supplies-le, demandes-lui n'importe quoi._

_Non...Je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi._

Il sentit les liens le tirer vers le portail. La terreur envahit son ventre. Un grand espace, vide et blanc...trop blanc trop vide...sa respiration s'accéléra «STOP.»

Son dos heurta le sol, et les couleurs de la fenêtre disparurent quand celle-ci se referma.

_Seul._

_Dans un grand espace blanc_.

Ses pupilles devinrent deux fentes vertes. La peur le paralysait. Il ferma les yeux. Une énorme envie de crier l'envahit mais il se retint. Se roulant en boule, il se força à garder les yeux clos, pour ne pas voir le blanc, le vide.

Mais le silence. Le silence si atroce. Insupportable.

«N..Non.»

Quelque chose d'humide roula sur sa joue. Une larme. Il pleurait. Il était terrifié. Seul dans cet endroit silencieux et si vide.

_Trois jours._

_Trois fois 24 heures._

_Ça serait rapide, hein? HEIN?_

_Peut-être que Error allait venir avant, peut-être allait-il le libérer s'il demandait?_

Il rouvrit les yeux, regardant autour de lui, les pupilles à peine visible. Il attrapa rapidement une petite bouteille à la ceinture en travers de sa poitrine. Il la porta à sa bouche, avalant désespérément le liquide emplit d'une émotion.

_C'était trop vide._

_Trop blanc._

_Trop silencieux._

_Trop...immense_.

Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage, blottit sur lui-même. «Tout ira bien, tout ira bien...» chuchota-t-il, ses dents claquant. «Ce n'est rien» Ca allait passer vite. Tout irait bien. Tout serait parfait. Error allait venir bientôt...il pourrait peut-être le convaincre de le laisser partir hein?

_Penses aux couleurs._

_Penses à la doddle sphère._

_Penses aux couleurs..._

Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge. Il n'allait pas tenir. Il se mit à trembler. Gardant les yeux fermement fermés. Il devait rester calme et détendu. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas crier.

Il roula sur le ventre, un petit pinceau entre ses doigts, frappant le sol du petit outil. N'importe quoi pour rester calme. N'importe quoi pour entendre des sons. Pour ne plus être dans le silence le plus total.

Un nouveau sanglot l'agita.

«Tout ira bien, tout ira bien...»

 _Peut-être pourrait-il crier? Appeler à l'aider?_ Error l'entendrait, il en était sûr. _Mais il ne viendrait peut-être pas_? Après tout il voulait le faire souffrir...le voir souffrir. Des larmes roulèrent sur le sol, laissant des tâches colorées ici et là.

* * *

Cela faisait une journée. Error savait à quel point c'était pesant d'être dans l'anti-void pour quelqu'un qui n'y était pas habitué. Il ouvrit un portail.

«Hey Inky, je suis là ~ Si tu es gentil, je vais te laisser partir pour cette...»

Il stoppa. Ink était prostré sur lui-même, le visage enfoui dans son écharpe, grelottant comme s'il mourrait de froid. Ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Les yeux fermés et les poings serrés.

«Stupide imbécile arc-en-ciel...» il s'immobilisa à côté de son prisonnier. Il fronça les sourcils «HEY! Je suis là...»

Ink rouvrit les yeux, le regardant, des larmes tâchant ses joues, des tremblements l'agitant. «E...Error...»

Sa voix était éraillée. «Ne...NE me laisses pas là. S'il te plaît..ne me laisses pas ici.» Il agrippa la veste du destructeur «C'est trop grand, trop blanc, trop vide, trop silencieux...» Un sanglot «Ne me laisses pas seul, pitié...» Des sanglots reprirent, le secouant de plus en plus.

Error cligna des pupilles «Du calme...ça ne fait même pas 24 heures, tu n'exagérerais pas un peu?»

_Il me fait une crise d'angoisse là?_

Ink le fixa «Ne me laisses pas ici, n'importe quoi mais pas ça, pas encore..» Il n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose, la terreur d'être laissé là encore le paralysait. Il refusait de lâcher l'autre squelette, craignant qu'il ne disparaisse.

_Il ne supporterait pas une minute de plus ici._

L'autre baissa les yeux. «Tu as peur du vide et du blanc» Il se sentit presque coupable. Il voulait s'amuser mais pas jusque là. Blueberry n'avait pas peur de ça lui. Même s'il avait craqué après un moment.

_Heureusement ce stupide artiste n'était pas en état de choc._

Il grogna et saisit son prisonnier par l'écharpe, le jetant sur son épaule «D'accord, d'accord, je te sors de là.» Il sentit les mains de l'artiste s'agripper à lui. Un frisson d'horreur, relatif à sa haine des contacts physiques, le parcourut mais il ne lâcha pas son adversaire «Et arrête de pleurer bon sang, je TE sors de là.»

Ink tâcha de se calmer, se concentrant sur la couleur sombre que composait les habits du destructeur. Finalement le sentiment de l'air frais sur son visage le fit rouvrit les yeux.

_Outertale._

_Le ciel emplit d'étoiles._

_La neige sur le sol._

_Un spectacle magnifique._

Error le lâcha. Le laissant tomber sur le sol froid. La sensation fraîche contre ses os le ramena enfin à la réalité. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, ses yeux regardant avec panique autour de lui. Sa respiration encore trop rapide.

 _Il ne pleure plus au moins_ , songea Error en croisant les bras. Ses yeux brillaient avec un tantinet d'agacement. _Et c'est tant mieux. Vraiment._

Il détestait VRAIMENT voir son stupide rival pleurer. _Ça le faisait se sentir coupable. Et il détestait ça. Dans une autre situation, il en aurait rit ou cela lui aurait été totalement égal._ _Mais là, avec le contexte...il se sentait coupable._

Il regarda Ink qui restait immobile, tremblant. Ses pupilles reprenaient petit à petit leur taille normale. Reprenant des couleurs plus ''normales"' pour Ink. Cela prit au moins trente minutes au total. Pour qu'il se calme totalement.

«Error!

\- Oui Ca y est? Tu ne pleurniches plus?

\- J...Je suis dehors?

\- Oui dans OuterTale. Tu m'as fait pitié.

\- C..Combien de temps?

\- Une journée. une vingtaine d'heures...» Il s'accroupit, face à son rival «Tu as fait une crise de panique...C'est quoi ta phobie? Le blanc? Le vide?

\- ...L...Les deux.» admit-il. «L'anti-void est les deux à la fois...»

 _Il détestait le blanc, cela lui rappelait son réveil dans ce grand espace si blanc et si vide_.

_Il ne voulait jamais revivre ça._

_Il ne le supporterait pas._

Il écarquilla les yeux tant Error lui tapota l'avant-bras gauche d'un main. Des glitches le parcourant de plus en plus sous ce contact. Dans un sursaut de courage, Ink osa dire, dans un léger sourire moqueur «Pour quelqu'un qui me faisait des menaces perverses...

\- Ink...

\- Tu n'est pas très réceptif aux contacts.

\- RAH ça m'apprendre à être gentil!»

Mais il ne retira pas sa main.

Ink sourit faiblement mais n'osa rien dire, et Error soupira «Je ne le ferrais plus...»

_Le gardien sut, étrangement, que ça n'était pas un mensonge._

* * *

 

_FIN_

* * *

 


End file.
